middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheShade6/The Estranged: Shade re-joins the Wiki Family
That day began with a knock. This is normally the part where the author tells you it would be a crazy day but crazy is relative. Relative to this family, it's just a day in the life. "Eureka get the door" Code hadn't even taken his eyes off the Xbox screen. "Why me? I-" "Nope you're closer" "I am in the kitchen... you are in the same room as the door" Code said nothing, and another knock goes through the door. An eerily familiar knock that Eureka just couldn't pinpoint. As he opens the door it becomes all too clear, "SHADE! I thought you were dead?! Where have you been all this time... and is that a scale foam replica of Sauron's mace?" "It's good to see you old friend" He walks into the house looking around. "Where's pops? I need to ask him if I can hang here for a bit" "Oh my dad? He's off at work right now but you haven't answered me and does this mean you'll be staying with us?" "Maybe. Depends if the house has room for me to stay but I wouldn't enjoy imposing. So what's the current situation of this place?" He continues to look around, but now appraising and not searching. "Off the top of my head, a few things. Morg is going through a detective phase, Chaz and his buddies led a communist coup agains-" Shade whispers to himself extremly faint, to the point Eureka wonders if that's what he heard. "Exterminatus is needed" "I'm sorry? Was that a warhammer refer-" "Shh, continue your update" "Uhhh, ok? Against Immie, Immie has a new girlfriend and-" "Oh? Heyyyy, does that mean the wildcard is open?" A grin grows on his face. Eureka on the other hand, gives a look of horror, confusion, and disgust that one would expect to be given by any sane man who heard what Shade just said. "Ok sorry, continue once again." "Trav is off in the army or something. That's all I can remember really changing recently. With all the chaos I'm probably forgetting a few important things but uhh, welcome back man. We missed you!" Whispers come from the hallway "Is that him? Is it Shade?" "I think it is! This is it! Our lucky break! He could be our new commrade, he's a good fighter right? He could tip the scales to our side!" These whispers are quite clear in their volume "Take that Faenor! Not even you can Heart and Shade" "Shh, he'll hear us. We need to surprise him with our offer or else it loses its meaning" "Ok I'm going first Argali." Chaz steps out of the hallway "Hey! Shade welcome back! So in celebration of your return Argali and I would like to offer you-" WHACK! The sound of foam hitting face-flesh resounds through the room, followed by the thud of one shocked commie hitting the floor. "Why would you do that to him?" Argali rushes to help his comrade. "Dude!" Eureka even has a look of shock Shade simply swivels his backpack over the single arm it's strapped to and pulls out a thick red book. "This is called the book of heresy. Would you like to know what is number 304 located on page 16? Communism." He promptly steps over the commie and walks upstairs to greet the rest of the family. "Oh hey Shade. I wasn't sure you were really coming" Faenor had just stepped out of his room for a snack. "I said I would. Though it is good to speak in person once again, total war chat lacks a certain... charm." A light chuckle breaks it's way out. "Very true, well another time sir." Shade's trip takes him past Ty's open door, where pentagrams and candles indicate a ritual. If he remembers anything about this family, that ritual would probably be the fourth one this week. "Affiliation with demon-kind, number one, page one. HERESY!" Shade throws his mace at a candle tipping it over and delaying the ritual. "Hey you ****wad I was using that you ****!.. Shade?" Shade tosses in a flask filled with some green powder. Which promptly dissapates the dark aura of the interrupted ritual. "Faenor's god isn't the only one with anti-demonic blessings. Have a nice day." Next stop Imrahil but first, an interruption. "He goes around dispensing his own brand of fanatical justice. But I see who he really is, a power hungry zealot with a taste for order. Much like the original owner of that mace he threw." "Oh, so that's what Eureka was talking about. How's it going Morg?" "He's trying to divert me, distract me. It's like he knows what I'm thinking. But I dont show it, he's in the dark. I need to keep tabs on him." "Have you even seen the classics? Maltese Falcon? Any Philip Marlowe movie?" "He's talking gibberish at this point. He knows his reign of terror will be over before it begins. I hat working pro bono like this but... Aurae help us if he rises to power." "Alrighty then." Shade knocks on Imrahil's door. "Yeah who is-" Imrahil opens the door "SHADE! IT'S REALLY YOU! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! I had no idea I'd ever see you again. How's life been?" "It's gone pretty well so far. I actually saw your buddy Trav not that long ago, we got put on a joint mission in Rus-" Shade coughs loudly and clears his throat "I was living up in Maryland and saw him at a 7-11 after he got a break from boot camp." "Alright man, welcome back." Category:Blog posts